Terror's Doom
by Red Moon Kree
Summary: Zim has taken over Earth in the fury of rejection. Dib and Kree are held captive, as Gaz is third in power of the Empire. Can Dib escape and set things back to the way they were? (This is my adapted version of The Dawn of Terror. It belongs to Invader
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Honestly, I think I'm absolutely insane to do this. It was a stupid idea, and I can't believe I wrote it in the first place…  
  
This is my version of Invader Nak's wonderful, the BEST STORY, The Dawn of Terror. I am an absolute adorer of her story, so I made up my own, with new characters, different ending, same events. I know that everyone will agree: the original is much better.  
  
New Character Lara:  
  
Lara is Kree's sister. She is the same age as Gaz, and likes drawing, and junk food. But I guess that really isn't significant to the story anyway.  
  
If you don't know who Kree is, look at my other stories. Or just read on and assume that she is my fan character and is a friend of Dib.  
  
This story is a bit mushy too ….  
  
Damn, I'm gonna get flamed….  
  
Invader Nak: If you feel that you don't want this to be up, please contact me at once.  
  
Kree 


	2. Prologue

"I can't believe it . . . I lost, again!" Zim thought angrily as he walked up his front stoop. He had a few scratches and bruises and a single bleeding cut against his cheek. He touched it and an angry frown came to his face. "That's nothing compared to the pain and suffering I'll cause Dib and Kree one day . . ." He opened the door.  
  
"Welcome home, son!" The parent decoys said at once, and let him in.  
  
Zim walked in and there was GIR, eating a tuna sandwich with a chocolate bubble gum shake, watching the Scary Monkey show.  
  
"That robot is plain useless, sometimes." He sighed. And told the computer to take him to the lab. He needed to give his weekly report to the Almighty Tallest. "The mission goes well, sirs."  
  
"Oh, it's you, Zim." The Red Almighty Tallest rolled his eyes.  
  
"You look sort, of, beaten up!" The Purple Almighty Tallest laughed.  
  
"Oh, um never mind that . . ."  
  
"What do you want, Zim?" Red glanced. "You're wasting our valuable time."  
  
"Um, I just, I just- I just wanted to ask, to ask for some, for some equipment! Yeah equipment to start the invasion!" Zim smiled at his excuse.  
  
"Equipment?" Purple snickered. "Ha! Why would we waste such valuable equipment on you?"  
  
"Waste? But I'm an Irken Invader! My duty is to invade the enemy-"  
  
"Maybe we should have told you earlier, Zim. Much earlier." Purple mocked.  
  
"To put things simply- we . . . don't . . . want . . . you . . ." Red glared.  
  
"Oh . . . if that's the reason, I guess I'll just sign off then . . ." Zim looked sadly down as the Tallest laughed at him. Zim walked into the living room. GIR was dancing to the credits of the Scary Monkey Show. Zim sighed. "GIR, pack up, we're leaving."  
  
"Leaving?"  
  
'Yes, to a different planet. We aren't "Invader Material" or worthy enough to be called an Invader." Zim looked at GIR dancing again. "That we have in common. We might as well just leave and stay on another planet and make sure the Tallest never here from us again. Then another truly "deserving" Invader can invade the Earth."  
  
"Oh, I thought we was going to invade the Earth. It sounded like fun."  
  
Zim stopped. "Invade the Earth . . ." he echoed.  
  
"Aw well! Will there be tacos on this different planet?  
  
Zim stared hard out the window fiercely. "We aren't going anywhere, GIR!"  
  
"Awwww . . ."  
  
Zim turned around and looked at GIR. GIR screamed because he was frightened by the fury and anger that Zim's eyes held.  
  
"GIR! Prepare my ship! We arrive at the president's White House at 2:00 AM, tonite! I knew the human's weakness for a long time and now I am ready to put my plan into action! I'll show the Tallest! I am Irken Material and I will be lord of all humans!" Zim shouted and he looked at a photo of Dib and Kree and ripped it to pieces and dropped it on the ground. He placed his boot and he pieces and stepped on them. "And nothing and no one will stop me!" 


	3. The Prison in the Basement

Kree ran and ran to Dib's house. "I hope Zim hasn't got him yet . . . This is serious! This could be the beginning of his invasion!" she thought panting and panting. "Why is Dib late for skool, while Gaz arrived on time, anyway!" She finally got up to his door. She knocked on it. Dib came to the door. "Dib! There you are! I was so worried!"  
  
"Yeah, but-" Dib started.  
  
"Come on! We've got to get to my basement!" she exclaimed. She grabbed his arm and led him to her house. She and Dib ran down the stairs into her basement. Kree locked the door and took a deep breath. "We're safe, now."  
  
Dib looked around, confused. He saw Kree's backpack, along with some boxes and containers in the corners of the room. There was a bathroom on the right side. The room was hardly lit and it was very quiet. "It's almost as if we have gone into hiding." Dib thought. He saw Gaz playing her Game Slave on a couch. "What's going on?"  
  
"He doesn't even know! I guess he doesn't listen to the radio or watch the news that much." Kree thought. She handed him earphones that plugged into her Walkman. "Put these on and watch the screen, make sure you don't miss anything!"  
  
Dib looked at the screen and listened:  
  
"Last night at about 2:00 AM, the White House was attacked by a small green alien called, Zim. He has the president's wife hostage and has demanded the rule of the country unless they want her to die. Of course, anonymously and surprisingly, the House of Representatives, the Senate, and the President have agreed. Zim has complete control over the USA now . . ." Said the news reporter.  
  
Dib was in disbelief. "Why in the world are we in your basement?! You know we should be out there trying to stop Zim!"  
  
"Dib, are you out of your mind? The whole entire country that we live in is under his rule! We're wanted criminals! Sometimes, we've got to be at least a tiny bit worried and cautious!" Kree shouted. "As much as I want to fight too, we can't. We've got other people to worry about, like Gaz."  
  
"Then what are we going to do? Sit around and do nothing while Zim takes over the Earth?"  
  
"Well we aren't going to "sit around and do nothing". We have to plan, think, you know." She shrugged. Dib sighed. "Listen, I'm as just as confused as you are. I know this could be long and dangerous. That's why I brought Gaz with us."  
  
"Can't you just use your pen to get us out of this mess?" Dib asked.  
  
"Actually I tried that already, a long time ago and just recently too. It won't write it. I can write and draw other stuff but otherwise, I can't get Zim out of his position." Kree admitted. "I put Stephanie in rest mode until this is all over, but-" Kree stopped. I don't know where Lara is either." She choked a small tear.  
  
Dib looked at Gaz. "Gaz, now do you believe me? After Zim took over the USA?" he asked harshly.  
  
"So? Maybe you were right. But still, all of us are going to suffer, so it doesn't make a tiny difference anyway!" Gaz replied. "It's not gonna be much different from my world anyway . . ." she thought.  
  
"Arguing is not gonna get us anywhere." Kree tried to calm them down. She sighed. "I guess it's not working." She thought.  
  
  
  
Kree woke up and she washed her face. "Will we even be able to accomplish this mission at all? Will all our dreams, hopes, and plans come true? Or will they be destroyed . . ." she thought. "I just hope Dib or Gaz don't get hurt . . ."  
  
She took out her Walkman and earphones and listened. Then she turned around and saw Dib waking up. "Dib! You've gotta hear this!" She handed him earphones and Dib put them on.  
  
"Zim has taken all of Asia now, using the same strategy! Australia and South America have surrendered to Zim. How he rules all of America, Asia, and Australia."  
  
"This is ridiculous! How can he do this! How can these countries let him do it!" Dib shook his head.  
  
Kree looked at Dib. "For once in my life while I was with you, I think I'm scared."  
  
"Me too, Kree. Me too."  
  
"Dib, if we ever get separated, I want you to have this." She took off her amulet and handed it to Dib. "I've had this ever since I can remember. It's pretty lucky. I've met you with it. I hope you'll think of me when you hold it in your hand." Dib put the amulet on.  
  
Dib searched through his pocket and finally found a little box and handed it to Kree. "I want you to have this, Kree." Kree opened the box and saw a pair was red crystalline earrings. Dib tried to hold back tears, and he succeeded. "They, were my mother's."  
  
"Dib . . ."  
  
"Put them on." He urged.  
  
"Thank you." She trembled. Kree took the earrings out and put them on. Then, they hugged. "I'm scared . . ." Kree whispered.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm here, I'll protect you no matter what." Dib promised.  
  
Kree smiled into his warm eyes. "You know, whenever I'm with you, I feel so safe, warm, protected. I feel so . . . so . . ."  
  
"Hey Kree! Where's the food again?" Interrupted a voice. It was Gaz.  
  
"Over there in the left corner." Kree pointed. "Oh, if you'd like some pizza, there's a box in the right corner."  
  
"Thanks. At least there's somebody nice around here or else I would be stuck with a jerk." Gaz glared at Dib.  
  
"Be thankful I'm not going to leave you helpless or abandon you." Dib rolled his eyes and sighed. 


	4. Capture is Failure

  
  
When Kree woke up, so did Dib. Kree took out her Walkman and they started to watch the news.  
  
"Africa: Conquered! Europe: Demolished! Antarctica: Not a chance! Zim has complete control over the entire world! We now bow to Highest Zim! Now, Zim for a special notice . . ."  
  
"I am looking for three wanted criminals. Their names are Dib, Kree, and Gaz. Though we may have discovered where they are hiding, please report any sightings of them over to the police department."  
  
Zim announced.  
  
Kree turned off the Walkman. "Shut off all technology equipment now!" Kree ordered.  
  
"Why?" Gaz asked.  
  
"It will be easier to track us if we use any technology equipment." Kree replied.  
  
"Even my Game Slave?"  
  
"Even your Game Slave." Said Dib.  
  
All of a sudden, they heard loud poundings against the basement door.  
  
"Open up in there! You're under arrest!" shouted a voice.  
  
"Dib! Quick! Give me your backpack!" Kree yelled. Dib handed her his backpack. She took hers and his and put them into a box. She lowered them into a hole and covered it with dirt. "Dib, always remember where I put this! You may need it in the future!"  
  
Suddenly, the guard broke the door open! "Are these the ones, Zim?" the guards asked.  
  
Zim glared at all of them evilly. "My revenge!" he thought. "Yes, take them away!"  
  
The guards grabbed all of them. "Dib, Gaz! Never give in! Never give up! You will live to see the day that Earth is free again!" Kree shouted, but then looked down. "I'm not sure I will though . . ."  
  
"No . . .Kree, you won't die! You won't! Even if it's the last thing I do, I will save you!" Dib yelled.  
  
"Aw, how touching. Take Kree to the jail in, um, let's see, in Lincoln, or whatever's left of that town. Take Dib and Gaz to that nearby one." Zim ordered.  
  
"Good bye, Dib . . .I . . . love . . . you . . ." Kree whispered as she was dragged away.  
  
"Kree." Dib whispered.  
  
Zim laughed and laughed as they were separated. "So much pain and suffering! Finally, my revenge!" he thought. "Guards, I would like to speak with Dib and Gaz. Bring them to my office." He demanded. He waited in his office for them to come. "After all my hard work, I'm lord of the planet! I am Irken Material." He smiled.  
  
"Doom, de doom . . ." GIR sang.  
  
"Unfortunately, GIR hasn't changed a bit . . ."  
  
GIR looked at Zim and stopped. Without so much of a "doom", GIR jumped on top of Zim's head. "MASTER! I LOVE VED YOU!" GIR hugged his head.  
  
"Get off me GIR! OFF ME!" Zim yelled. "Since, now I am ruler of the Earth, you have to obey me now!"  
  
GIR soon got off when he saw a commercial with tacos.  
  
Soon, Dib and Gaz arrived. "Well, well, well. I guess I'm the ruler of the Earth, now! You failed Dib!" Zim taunted.  
  
Zim looked at Dib. He was silent but his eyes still held the fighting confidence they almost always held.  
  
"You seem silent, Dib. Not full of your useless little remarks. You're suffering, aren't you? Well, maybe because of Kree. I found this planet's weakness: Love. If you didn't love Kree, I bet you'd be a little more like your old stupid self, now. It's pathetic and pitiful." Zim teased.  
  
"Shut up, Zim! Dib yelled. Zim took out a stick and hit Dib across the face with it. Zim was happy to see that where he had hit him, a cut appeared. The same place where Dib had cut him in their last battle.  
  
"Zim . . . How could you . . ." Gaz thought heartbroken. Her love and friend was hurting her brother.  
  
"Dib, show some respect towards your new almighty, all powerful leader! Anyway, Dib, I'm asking you and Gaz if you want to join the Earthen Empire-"  
  
"Earthen Empire?" Dib questioned.  
  
"Never interrupt me! Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to join the Empire. There are a few powerful positions left. Well, what's your decision?" Zim asked.  
  
"I'll never join you! Never! I'm not a traitor the Earth or Kree!" Dib answered quick as lightning and spat at Zim.  
  
Zim glared at Dib and then looked hopefully at Gaz. "Well, how about you, Gaz?"  
  
Gaz sighed. "I think for the first time in my life, I have to go with my brother. I'm sorry, Zim."  
  
Fury ran through Zim's heart. He wanted Gaz to join him. "Guards! Throw them in jail! Wait-First beat Dib, then throw them in jail!" Zim yelled.  
  
"Yes, Highest Zim." The guards replied and took Gaz and Dib away.  
  
"Can I have my taco, now?" GIR tugged on Zim's robe. "You said I could have one after we put Dib in jail."  
  
Zim sighed. "Here GIR." Zim handed him a taco.  
  
"Why did we put Dib in jail? He was nice to me. He gave me cupcakes. So did Kree!" GIR cried.  
  
"GIR! Don't you understand? They are our enemies!"  
  
"Doom, doom, doom." GIR sang.  
  
"I guess you don't. Anyway, I have important business with Kree, right now. Let's go GIR." Zim said.  
  
They got into a car and drove to the Lincoln jail. Zim stepped out. There were people crowding around him. Some were angry and furious trying to hurt him while others praised him. He ignored all that and stepped into the jail. He walked down the halls and prison cells until he found Kree's. She too, looked like she was suffering.  
  
"Hello, Kree." Zim smiled.  
  
Just as Dib, she just glared at him with her eyes full of strength and courage, not saying a single word.  
  
"You know, your reaction is similar to Dib's, I've noticed."  
  
"What, do you want, Zim? Have you just come to taunt me? Because if you have, it does not have an affect." She retorted.  
  
"Though I see your suffering, I can still see you have your nasty little spirit. Dib, however, was much quieter, but still, he did have his old fighting spirit." Zim laughed. "You've cause so much failure and pain to me in the past. I think I'm gonna do the same to you, now!"  
  
"That's not what you want! I've seen how you lived your life! You need to feel love! Forgiveness! You need a friend, like Gaz or Dib! I'd even be your friend!" Kree exclaimed.  
  
"Ha! Love is the weakness of this planet!" Zim taunted.  
  
"Where is Lara?!" Kree demanded.  
  
"Lara? Oh, that's right, your little sister. Well she isn't being tortured and I guess you'll be happy to hear that she will be freed and I'm not going to waste my time trying to catch her. Anyway, down to business. Unfortunately, you're fellow friends are too stupid to accept this offer. I want you to join the Earthen Empire. You would be in a very high position." Zim explained. "It would also make Dib suffer more." He thought wickedly. "So what do you say?"  
  
"Don't you know my answer? After all this time of knowing me, you can't just assume my answer? Listen Zim, I'll never join you, and I'll never help you rule this empire. Watch us as Dib, Gaz, and I free the Earth and put you out of position! The Earth still has hope as long as Dib, Gaz, and I live!" Kree shouted and she spat at his face.  
  
"I'm going to make sure you suffer in so much pain, you'll wish you were never born! " Zim yelled as he pushed her to the ground. "Maybe I'll make your conditions worse than Dib's!"  
  
"See if I care! I'll suffer in pain but that'll never break my spirit!"  
  
Zim closed the prison door and started away but stopped to hear Kree again.  
  
"And Zim, don't you dare kill Gaz or Dib." She said calmly. 


	5. Family Reactions

  
  
Professor Membrane waited in his jail cell, sitting on the bed. Usually, he thought, I'm very patient, but I've got to know what's happening.  
  
He recalled what happened since the last two days. It was two days ago, in fact that Zim, which he had assumed that he was Dib's friend since that's all Dib talked about, came to his lab, while he was finding the cure of a very recent and serious disease, and placed him under arrest. He was taken to jail. Zim, who was obviously not Dib's friend, told him that he had Dib and Gaz in jail too. Zim even told Professor Membrane that he was torturing his son.  
  
Professor Membrane had to know what was happening to his son and daughter. He was worried, for once. He never realized that Dib had always spoke the truth. He'd have to remember to always listen to Dib, if he ever saw Dib again.  
  
The professor heard footsteps coming towards his cell. He saw Zim, opening his cell door, and coming into his cell. The familiar green skinned alien that he first met at the Parent Teacher Conference last year smiled evilly at him, but Professor Membrane kept a brave face, like he always did, but he was scared. Frightened. Terrified of what this small little green alien could do to him. Worse than that, he was worried to death about his children.  
  
"Where is Dib? Where is Gaz? Where are my children?!" Professor Membrane demanded as he jumped to his feet.  
  
"Dib? Gaz? Oh, they're in my local jail." Zim scoffed.  
  
"What have you done to them, you monster?! What are you doing to Dib?!" Professor Membrane shouted.  
  
"I told you, I'm torturing him in any way possible. Him and his annoying pathetic friend, Kree. He and Kree were always in my way, trying to stop me from invading Earth, so I must have my revenge over them. They will suffer in pain until they die in pain." Zim smirked triumphantly.  
  
"You are a fiend! How could you do this Dib and Kree? They did what any normal human being would have done if they knew you were an alien? Why? How? What have you done to my Gaz?" he questioned.  
  
"Gaz? Well she's in jail, and there she will stay until she cooperates, are until she is executed."  
  
Professor Membrane burst into tears, something he had not done for many years. "Gaz . . .  
  
Dib . . . My poor Gaz and Dib." He cried. Zim just laughed and left Professor Membrane in his tears, never to come back to that cell in years.  
  
  
  
Lara remembered the cold dark corner she had sat in while she was in jail. She shivered at the thought. She had refused to come out. She remembered when Zim had came to her house and all those guards grabbed her painfully and how she called out to her mom and to Kree and they weren't there. How she depended on Kree to save her. But she wasn't there. When Lara had needed her, she wasn't there. Kree abandoned her.  
  
Lara never wanted to believe Kree that Zim was an alien, but now she had no choice. It was right in front of her, everything. Destruction, horror, and terror.  
  
Zim had graciously let her go, free. She was set free from the jail. Zim showed her the truth; Kree was a selfish uncaring jerk. Lara never liked Zim, and she never will, so she stayed away from Zim. She was going to forget Zim, Kree and her friends. She was going to start a new life, all by herself. Just in solitude.  
  
Lara sat at her desk, drawing a picture, like she used to do before. She was at her apartment, the one Zim had gave to her for free. It was a nice apartment, just what she needed. She had some Cherry Poop beside her that she took a sip out of every so often.  
  
Lara knew that Kree was going to suffer so much. Zim told her. He even told her some of the conditions. Lara was happy that Kree was finally going to suffer. She was going to get what she really deserved. Maybe she'd even go throw a rock at her. Hatred was the only thing Lara felt for Kree.  
  
But then pangs of unfamiliar loneliness throbbed in Lara's soul. It was a kind of loneliness she never felt before. "I wish that Kree was here . . ." Lara thought. "Wait a minute, no, she's a jerk! I hate her! I never want to think of her again! She never-she never . . ." Lara started.  
  
Then she burst into tears for all that she had lost. 


	6. The Day Rebellion Begins

  
  
Zim walked down the halls of the jail smiling maliciously. He finally got to Dib and Gaz's cell. He saw Gaz playing her Game Slave 2 while Dib was lying down in his bed, still recovering from his wounds. "Serves him right!" Zim thought.  
  
"Oh Dib!" Zim called.  
  
Dib sat up. "Where is my dad?" Dib demanded.  
  
Zim laughed. "You actually care? Well if you must know, I sent him to jail quite some distance away." Zim snickered.  
  
"What do you want, Zim?! Have you come to torture me some more?" Dib glared.  
  
"Of course! It's very enjoyable to watch you suffer! Anyway, I cam down to alert you that I had Kree executed last night."  
  
"No . . . You didn't!" Dib gasped.  
  
"Oh, but I did! And she told me to say to you that she hated you and she was expecting you to save her!"  
  
"That's a lie!" Gaz yelled.  
  
"She died a most painful, unbearable, terrible, awful, excruciating death!" Zim scoffed.  
  
"You may have executed her, it's possible. But she would never say that!" Dib said calmly. "I know her more than you do, Zim."  
  
Zim laughed. You're pathetic, Dib, but I'm going to ask you again. Will you join the Empire?"  
  
"I think you already know my answer, Zim."  
  
"Fine, you just lost another chance to be free. It's more than what Kree got!" And then Zim left.  
  
Dib held Kree's amulet in his hand. "Kree . . . I . . . love . . . you . . ." he whispered. And then he cried. He hadn't cried since his mother had died, 10 years ago. All the pain the last three days had held finally tore his soul apart. He looked out the window. "Tonite! I escape! I'm not going to give up! For Kree, I'll make sure the Earth will be free again!"  
  
⃟  
  
It was night, Dib had looked all day for a nail so he could lock pick his way out. Sure enough, he had found one and started lock picking. Then, the constant clanging awakened Gaz.  
  
"What are you doing? If they catch you, they'll beat you and put you in jail, longer!" Gaz whispered.  
  
"I'm going to escape." Dib finally jiggled the lock and opened the door. "Got it!"  
  
"I'm going, too!" Gaz grabbed Dib's arm.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Dib sighed. "I don't want you to get hurt, or risk having you suffer longer in this jail. I promise, I'll come back for you, I will. Never give in to Zim, and just wait for me, okay?"  
  
"Okay, fine." Said Gaz. Dib started walking away. "Wait!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Gaz walked up to Dib and kissed him on the cheek. "Good bye."  
  
Dib hugged her. "Good bye, Gaz." Then he quickly ran away.  
  
  
  
"Highest Zim?" said a guard.  
  
"Yes?" Zim replied.  
  
"Dib has escaped."  
  
"Is that all? He's just a boy, what can he do to our Empire?" Zim retorted. "Send Gaz over, I'd like a word with her."  
  
  
  
Dib ran into town. Still unaware of what he should do. He looked around but still, he was brain dead.  
  
Two visitors, a man and his wife were somewhat nearby. They were walking around when they saw a poor beaten boy with black spiky hair and a black trench coat that looked no younger than the age of 12. He jumped up on a platform and began to speak.  
  
"What is that boy doing up there?" The man asked his wife.  
  
"I don't know, but let's listen." She replied.  
  
"Who is angry and hurt because of Highest Zim? Who lost family, friends, and heart because of Zim?" Dib shouted angrily. People began to crowd around him, more and more. "I lost my father, my sister, and my one and only friend. Are we going to stand this? Are we going to take the destruction Zim has caused us? I know I won't! Who's with me?" The crowd cheered. "Then let rebellion start!"  
  
"He's got confidence and strength. Who could ask for a better leader?" said the man.  
  
"He's a boy, though. I wish him the best of luck." 


	7. Disappointment

  
  
Dib has led the rebellion followers against Zim for two years. Many have joined them, but only his most trusted work directly with him. Finally, Dib learned the defenses of the jail and was ready to break in and save Gaz.  
  
"Tonite, we break into the jail and free the innocent!" Dib explained. His followers cheered. At night, they snuck quietly into the jail. Dib slipped into the familiar prison cells and searched for Gaz's. He didn't see her anywhere. Left to right there were prisoners, but Gaz was not one of them. Dib turned to a prisoner. "Is there a girl named Gaz here?"  
  
The prisoner looked surprised. "Nope, at least not for a couple of years . . ."  
  
"No! They executed her!" Dib cried as he stopped dead in his tracks. "I can't believe it . . . I failed her . . ."  
  
Suddenly, Zim came in with the guards. "There he is! Seize him!" Zim shouted. The guards grabbed his arms. "Beat him and put him back where he belongs!" The guards were about to lead him away when Zim stopped them. "Oh, and Dib. I wouldn't try escaping again. You already face 4 years in jail with a beating every 3 weeks!" Zim laughed and sent him away.  
  
Dib was taken away but he had no desire to fight back. He didn't care anymore. He lost Gaz. Again. "There's nothing else to live for."  
  
  
  
A rock hit the face of a girl chained up. There was a crowd of people gawking, taunting, teasing, and mocking her. Blood ran down her cheeks and mixed with little traces of tears. More rocks came flying towards her; soon every part of her body ached. Hours passed before the guards unchained her and led her to her cell. They hit her with a huge stick and she fell down and doubled over in pain. They could only laugh and slam the jail door. The girl weakly sat up and reached into her pocket. Her bruised, bloody, and scratched hand pulled out a photograph. It was of a boy who looked about 13 years old. He had black spiky hair, glasses, black trench-coat, boots, pants, and a blue shirt with a not-so- happy face on it. It was in black and white and he looked like he was leading a group of people. It was in black and white and came from a newspaper.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Dib." She whispered as tears slowly ran down her cheek. "I send my love to you." 


	8. Conversing With An Old Enemy

  
  
Zim strolled through the musty jail hallway. One where he came almost every couple of days. If not, every week. He walked to the same cell and opened it. There was the same girl he saw every time he came here. He always wondered why he didn't kill her, but then he reminded himself the only reason he didn't was it worse to suffer for the rest of your life than to die. Death would be a much kinder punishment for her.  
  
Zim sat down on a stool and looked at the girl just staring out into the city that stood before her, out beyond the small window of her cell. She sighed disappointingly and shamefully at what her town had become after Zim had taken over it.  
  
"Earthling, do you know what day it is?" Zim asked.  
  
"You know my name. Call me by it." She replied sharply without turning around.  
  
"You? If you were really what your name meant to me, then you wouldn't be in this jail. I question you again, do you know what day it is?"  
  
She turned around and sighed. "It is the wonderful day that exactly fifteen years ago, a lovely girl named Gaz who used to live in the world of good, but in loneliness and treated her cruelly and her life was suddenly changed and she now lives in a world of evil, but in happiness. Today is the days she was born into this suffering world."  
  
"You still remember." Zim smiled. That smile almost made her think that Zim had been kind all his life.  
  
"Why are you here?" She questioned; Zim seeing the sadness in her eyes. "What's your problem now?"  
  
"Well . . ." Zim started. "I'm kind of embarrassed to tell you this- "  
  
"Embarrassed? You? The Almighty Powerful defeater and ruler of Earth?" She snickered.  
  
"Shut up, jazicel (An Irken curse)." Zim retorted.  
  
"Te que karbel ge yev see ("Thank you for that compliment" in Irken)." She shot back. "Just get on with it and tell me what you want."  
  
"Do you promise to tell no one about this?" Zim eyed her carefully.  
  
"No. I think I'm just gonna have to blab it all out to the nice little company I have here! These rats love to hear secrets!" She exclaimed sarcastically.  
  
"I don't know what to say or give to Gaz for her birthday."  
  
The girl's glare softened into a smile. "That's all? Zim, even when you were younger you had an easier time determining that."  
  
"But now it's different! We're older and I just don't know. I'm an Irken and you're a human. Humans know more about love."  
  
"Tell her that you love her and that you care about her. That's enough to make her happy. She needs to feel warmth and the least thing she needs to feel is loneliness. And as for the gift, I don't see why a nice bouquet of flowers won't please her. Just make sure that the flowers are kind of dark. And you know what: I think a candle might be pretty nice, too."  
  
"Is that it?" Zim asked.  
  
"Well, if you really want to do more than maybe you could get her drawing materials. She likes to draw." She shrugged.  
  
"I don't know how to say this but, thank you." Zim admitted. "I mean, I feel I can talk to you about just anything."  
  
"And to think that human weakness is love, you say, yet you are associating with it." She grinned.  
  
"Once again, shut up jazicel. Irkens do NOT have weaknesses, especially not to love. We're too strong for a human's weakness." Zim glared.  
  
"Oh, but you are forgetting bologna." She pointed out. Zim groaned. "Don't mind me, but, how is Dib?"  
  
"You really want to know." Zim sneered. "I'll give you a metaphor, then. He lives his life in a prison of loneliness, darkness, sadness, pain, and suffering, and Death could be the thing that he stretches his hand out for." Zim laughed as she put her head down and just stared at the floor. "And you know what, pathetic Earthling? Try not to get the ground so wet with your pitiful Earthling tears." Zim laughed menacingly out of her cell door, out of the jail, leaving her to another eternity of hell. 


	9. Family Reunion

  
  
Dib was 18. His life was nothing but sadness, darkness, loneliness, pain, and suffering. He tried to die years before but he was prevented from doing so. Zim made sure of it.  
  
Dib's appearance changed. He was much taller and his spiky black hair was messy and dirty. He had scars across his arms with scratches and bruises. His glasses were broken and his face was covered with dirt. Though he still had the same trench coat and T-shirt he always had, it was ripped and torn. Most of all, his heart had crumpled into a little ball because of Zim. No one could possibly know how deep his suffering was.  
  
He stayed in his own cell and never really commuted with anyone, though the other prisoners always mocked him. He spent most of his time thinking, remembering, and basically just doing nothing.  
  
A young woman, about the age of 17 walked into that jail one day. She had deep violet hair and mysterious brown eyes. She wore a purple skirt and a business shirt with a necklace and a skull on it, to be precise. She also had a silver charm bracelet on her left wrist. She walked through the prison cell halls and she stopped and looked at Dib. Dib looked up at her strangely. She looked so familiar, yet she seemed so far apart from him. Her eyes were a cold, dark mystery that Dib just couldn't figure out, but he knew that her look towards him, was hatred.  
  
She pointed at Dib. "That's the one, Prisoner #666A." And the guards took him out and led him to Zim.  
  
They brought Dib before Zim and pushed him to the ground and stood him up again.  
  
"Zim . . ." Dib glared. He looked upon his enemy on the throne with hatred. Zim had grown taller, because of the human diet. He had a regal purple cloak with a radiant red robe. He wore a look of defiance and had a crown upon his head.  
  
"You and your clan have been causing me annoyances, Dib. You have been poisoning the minds of your followers with the stupid idea of rebellion forcing me to imprison them until they remember who their real leader is." Zim started.  
  
"My clan is called the Earth Alliance." Dib snickered.  
  
Zim glared at Dib and continued on. "While normally, I don't care about you and your pathetic little followers, it's causing me my very valuable time. I usually eliminate my enemies but I thought you might come in handy . . . with your superior and intelligent knowledge of science. So, what do you say? Would you like to join the ranks, this time?" Zim asked.  
  
"This is my chance. I can get out of this rat hole and live free with power! I won't be imprisoned anymore and I'll be respected! I can be treated the way I deserve! No more suffering!" Dib thought. But then, in the back of his mind, he remembered Gaz and Kree. The ones who died because they refused to give in. "I'd be letting them down . . . I'd be a traitor! My mission is free the Earth, once again!"  
  
" . . . No . . . My choice remains as no . . ."  
  
"That was pitiful, Dib. Three times, I gave you the chance of the lifetime. Three times, you rejected me. You will regret your choice, Prisoner #666A, because now you face imprisonment for life. Guards! Take him away!" Zim ordered, and they did. "Second Captain?!"  
  
The same young woman came out and bowed. "Yes, my highest?"  
  
"I see that he has lost his will to fight, but he still won't give in . . ."  
  
"May I have, let's say, a sister-brother reunion?"  
  
Zim smiled evilly. "Sure. Why not? Make the arrangements right away . . ."  
  
  
  
Dib sat on his bed, thinking what to do with the rest of his life. He planned on escaping, but he didn't know how to anymore. The locks were more complex than they were years ago and the security was tighter than ever.  
  
Dib heard footsteps coming toward his cell. He looked towards the door and saw two guards.  
  
"Come with us." One motioned. "The Second Captain has called for you."  
  
"The Second Captain?" Dib thought. "The third highest in the Empire? Why would the Second Captain call for me?"  
  
The guards led him upstairs 2 flights and into a hallway he had never seen before. They took him down and down the hallway till they reached the last door.  
  
She waited in her room for Prisoner #666A. She tapped her fingers against her desk. Six years since she had seen her brother. Six years since she had joined Zim and had the best time of her life. Most of those six years, her brother had suffered terribly. She smiled at the thought happily.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." She said. The guards opened the door and brought Dib in and left. "So, we finally meet again . . . I thought you were dead, Dib." She grinned wickedly. "I guess your heart's been long dead, though."  
  
"Who are you . . . What do you want from me?" Dib questioned.  
  
"Tell me you don't remember your- one and only sister?" Gaz mocked.  
  
Dib gasped and stared at her widely. "Gaz? Oh my . . . Gaz!" Dib ran up to her and hugged her. "I'm so glad to see you again!"  
  
Gaz pushed him harshly away. "Get your dirty hands off me!"  
  
Dib grabbed her hand. "Oh Gaz! You've gotta help me! You gotta tell Zim to set me free!"  
  
"Listen, Dib. I don't gotta do anything. You are your own fault and problem. Not mine, not Zim's." Gaz glared.  
  
"Why are you with this tyrant?! This . . . This . . . destruction?"  
  
"Let me tell you a little story. When I was younger, my life was nothing. Nothing but sadness, loneliness, darkness and solitude. I stood alone-"  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Silence! Qui ne dit mot, consent, or silence is consent. That's what Kree would have said." Gaz whipped out a gun and struck Dib across the face with it and left him bleeding. "Anyway, when you left me in prison, you showed me the truth. You abandoned me! You lied to me! When I was expecting you to reach your hand out to mine, rescuing me from torture, it was Zim's hand that I had to take! He was the only one who was there for me! The only one who showed me love and care! You just left me in the prison to rot!"  
  
"I did not! I came back for you! I did! I would never leave you there to rot!"  
  
"Shut up! Stop interrupting me! I joined Zim and my rank was raised each month. Now I'm third in command and you're the world's most wanted! I'm praised with respect, while you're beaten and insulted. Doesn't it feel lovely to be alone? As I was saying, since Zim took over, most of our problems are solved. Global warming, poverty, loss of jobs, wars, its all peaceful now! We need to place a few people into their correct positions but it's for the better of the Empire." Gaz exclaimed.  
  
"So, I guess you like putting people in jail, don't you? In fact, I think you take amusement watching me suffer, don't you?" Dib questioned. "Let me tell you this, Gaz. When I was younger, you were the only other person I could talk to, before Kree came. I sort of respected you. You were one of the first people I told about Zim. I never wanted to bug you, but I wanted somebody to talk to, I was lonely. Gaz, you're my sister, I love you."  
  
"I've got important business to attend, Dib." Gaz turned around, trying to ignore and see only lies in what he had just said and walked toward the balcony as the breeze brushed through her violet hair. "So I'll just send you back to your cell." The guards came in and started to take him away. "And also, another thing: Don't you ever call me Gaz." Dib was dragged away but he never took his eyes off her.  
  
She looked away to down below her. There were rebellion followers below starting their "so called attacks". "They're bound to be arrested sooner or later." She thought.  
  
Zim opened Gaz's door and saw Gaz at the balcony "She's so beautiful . . ." Zim thought. He walked up to Gaz.  
  
Gaz turned around. "Zim. Oh . . . I didn't realize you were here . . ."  
  
"So, what's Prisoner #666A's status now?"  
  
"Negative. He's still the annoying, pathetic, peacemaker, fighter, and rebellion leader we've always known. I'd say execution or the "Basement" will solve the problem." Gaz suggested.  
  
Zim thought for awhile, it would be very wonderful to see his enemy die, but he wanted to see Dib suffer more and more.  
  
"I'd say the Basement will do. I hope I didn't take too much of your time."  
  
"Not at all." Gaz smiled. And she and Zim kissed. "I enjoyed talking with you."  
  
Zim left the room and Gaz sighed. She had blushed throughout the entire time Zim had been there. She walked to her desk. Two huge piles of paperwork stood there waiting for her.  
  
"I have so much work to do, but it's for the better of the Empire. Life is good, and I've never been happier." She thought, and she began her paperwork . . . 


	10. Change of Feelings

  
  
I can't believe it! All these years when I was stupidly blaming myself because of Gaz, I find out she's a traitor!" Dib thought, but then he sighed. "Maybe it's better that way, at least one of us should be happy . . ." he grimaced.  
  
The prison door opened and three guards came in. "Prisoner #666A, there he is!" One guard pointed. They put him in handcuffs and led downstairs, a place, where Dib had never even knew of. It was dark and cold. It was as silent as the beginning of time. The only sound that was heard was the creeping of the rats. Cobwebs hung for wall to wall and greasy slime covered the floor. In the room, there were cages, only big enough to kneel in. They took the handcuffs off Dib and pushed him into a cage. They gave him a bowl of water, closed the door, and started to leave.  
  
"You can't keep me here forever! I will get out! And when I do, I'll . . . I'll . . . I'll . . ." Dib shouted and then stopped and cried. He cried and cried for his past, his sister, and himself. Everything he had was lost forever.  
  
  
  
Dib was not given any food. Just water. He was taken out two times to be beaten. Dib was starving, and could hardly sit up. He lay down in his cage and waited to die.  
  
GIR skipped near the basement door eating a cupcake. "Doom, de doom, doom, doom, doom!" he sang and skipped down the stairs. He hesitated each step but slowly came down. He looked around frightened by his surroundings.  
  
Dib looked up weakly and saw GIR. Dib immediately sat up when he saw the cupcake. "Hey GIR! Hey! Can I have some of that?"  
  
GIR held his cupcake close to him tightly. "Nooooooo, it's mine!"  
  
"Please . . . Just a little piece . . ." Dib grabbed his tail and pulled him closer. He and GIR tugged on the cupcake, fighting and fighting until finally, the cupcake landed on the floor with a tiny splat. Dib groaned because he had lost his chance for something to eat. Then he had an idea. "Hey, GIR, can you get me keys?" GIR looked at him confusingly. "You know, keys! The small pointy things I can open the cage door with? Go get them! Do you understand?"  
  
"Oh! Keys!" GIR skipped away and came back with the keys in his hands.  
  
"Good job! Now hand them over!" Dib stretched his arm out and opened his hand.  
  
"Oh yeah . . . Zim told me not to give them to anyone down here." Said GIR.  
  
"No! Wait! Let's um, let's um, trade! Yeah trade!" Dib exclaimed. He searched through his pocket and found a long piece of yarn. GIR stared at them widely.  
  
"Ooooooo! Okay!" GIR was given the yarn as he handed Dib the keys. GIR skipped away, this time, with the yarn as a jump rope. Soon he was out of sight.  
  
Dib tried the first key. It was not even close to opening the cage door. He tried to next: Too small. The next: Too big. He tried every single key, until he got to the last one. He held it close and prayed that it was the one. He slowly fitted the key into the keyhole and turned. The door opened.  
  
Dib was overjoyed. He threw the keys to the ground and ran up the stairs. He ran through the halls trying to find his way out of the building. Then, as he turned the corner, he bumped into three guards.  
  
"Hey! Get him!" One of them yelled and started chasing Dib.  
  
Dib outran the guards pushing tables and chairs into the guards' way so he could escape easily. He ran past Gaz's office. He took a left turn and ran right into Gaz and knocked her over.  
  
Gaz looked at him with hatred. "What are you doing here? Guards, take him away!"  
  
"No! Gaz! Please! Don't let them take me back there!" Dib sobbed. The guards grabbed him harshly. "Please! Gaz! No! Dib cried and he was dragged away by the guards.  
  
Zim glared at GIR disappointingly. "GIR! You let him escape! If I've told you once, I've told you a million times to never go down there! Don't you remember?" Zim scolded.  
  
"Oh yeah . . . Now I remember . . ." GIR took out the piece of yarn Dib had given him and started jump roping. "Doom de doom de doomie . . ."  
  
"Second Captain? I believe we have some business to discuss." He said to Gaz. She came up to Zim. "Dib almost escaped today, if it wasn't for our top security system, he could have brought the rebellion into spirit again!" Zim explained.  
  
"What should be done?" She asked.  
  
"His execution is scheduled tomorrow . . ."  
  
  
  
Gaz smiled when she woke up. Today was day she had been waiting for all her life. Her annoying pesky brother would finally be avenged.  
  
"I'll torture him one last time." She thought to herself. "I'll go taunt him a bit."  
  
She had her skull amulet around her neck with a black skirt and black high heels. She thought the heels were annoying, but she wore them to look professional. She still had the charm bracelet on, too.  
  
She had never been in the Basement before. She heard of the treatment the prisoners were given in the Basement, but she had never really gone down there. She walked down the first familiar hallways but she finally approached the ones she did not recognize. She came to the Basement door and put her ID card into the slot. It flashed green and opened the door. She walked down the stairs. It was cold and dark.  
  
"Just like any other prison in this world." Gaz thought, but in her heart, she felt frightened and yet scared.  
  
She expected to hear rats and other bugs crawling but instead, she heard moaning, and ear piercing cries of the prisoners in their cages. She passed a man in the cage with his bony arms and legs practically drooling and tried to grab her. She almost screamed, but she didn't. Cobwebs hung from wall to wall. There were no lights, it was all darkness. She stepped in something but it was too dark to see. It splashed all over her skirt and shoes. She finally found Dib's cage. Dib had his head on his arms and was lying in down in a squished position. She caught a glimpse of bloodstains and puddles of blood near the floor, where his wounds were pushed to the floor. She could not even find the words or the heart to tease him.  
  
Dib saw her but he hardly recognized her in the dark. He was starving and weak and could hardly open his eyes or move a muscle.  
  
"Don't hurt me." He whispered in agony.  
  
"I won't hurt you, maybe your spirit and heart though." But then her throat clogged up. She opened the cage and grabbed his arm and had him stand up in front of her. Even in the dark, she saw the pain, everything. He fell down right way, because he was not used to standing up, but he was also very weak. His trench coat was torn almost in half. He had outgrown his outfit, so they were just a bunch of rags. His glasses were now snapped in two and his boots were all worn out. Instead of the scratches and bruises Dib used to be covered with, there were deep wounds and cuts, and most of all, his heart was ruined. Torn apart and left to rot in hell. His eyes didn't hold the confident and fighting spirit they once held. They were just filled with deep pain and suffering. Gaz tried not to look directly at him.  
  
Dib glared at her, now seeing that it was Gaz. "Why have you come? Isn't it enough to see me get beaten, live through the torture, starve, and then die? Isn't it, Gaz? Or should I say, Second Captain?"  
  
Gaz had nothing else to say. "I'm sorry that I can't help you, Dib, but you should have just given in like I did." Gaz pushed him back into his cage and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait! Gaz, before you leave, I want to tell you this!" Dib shouted with most of his strength. Gaz stopped to listen but did not turn around to face him. "Out of all the people in my life, you've caused the most pain to me. And . . . And I still forgive you for that." Dib said calmly.  
  
Gaz ran up the Basement stairs as fast as she could. She looked at her feet and skirt. She saw what she had stepped into: Blood. She looked at her hand, the one that touched Dib's arm. It was covered in blood. Horrified, Gaz ran hiding her face into the hallways pushing people out of her way until she reached her room. She ran to her bed and cried. She hadn't cried for eight years and all the scenes of Dib's suffering broke her heart. She cried and cried until she could cry no longer.  
  
  
  
"Can you believe it? They're gonna kill Dib after all these years . . . Finally! The menace will be dead!" Said a man.  
  
A girl in jail heard him talking and looked out the window.  
  
"What did you say? Please sir! May I see that please?" She begged. He gladly handed her the newspaper. She looked at the story. "Oh no . . . This can't be happening . . ." 


	11. Execution and Escape

⃟  
  
Zim walked to his throne seat. The execution platform was right in front of him. All the people were out there waiting for Dib. Seated to his left was Gaz, and the right, no one who was that important in the story.  
  
"I would have liked to see Dib suffer more, but seeing him die, will be fun." Zim thought. He looked at Gaz one more time. He was happy she joined him and couldn't wait to see her expression when Dib was killed.  
  
Zim stood up and ordered silence. "Today we see the last of the rebellion eliminated! For years he has had a grudge against the Earthen Empire. He poisoned the minds of innocent people of the thought of rebellion! Now we are released from his evil today! He will be killed finally!" Zim shouted. The crowd cheered and cheered. "Prisoner #666A!" Zim called.  
  
Two guards took in Dib and he was blind folded. They took off his blindfold so he could see all the people who hated him. One threw a rock at him and Dib was hit in the eye. The crowd laughed and cheered and so did Zim. Gaz was horrified but she did not display her emotions.  
  
"People of the Earthen Empire! Cast your rocks upon this evil traitor!" Zim yelled.  
  
Everyone in the crowd pulled out rocks and started chucking, spiking, throwing, whamming Dib with rocks. Big hard rocks, striking him almost everywhere. Dib tried to block as many rocks as possible, trying not to display his pain and anger. Then, Zim pulled out a knife. He aimed for Dib's chest, and thrusting it towards Dib. It went flying into Dib's chest and rested there. Dib slowly fell to the ground, in agonizing pain. He didn't moan or make a sound. Some guards came towards him and kicked him until he stand up and again, hardly bearing any strength at all. Zim laughed menacingly as the crowd cheered and shouted. Gaz's eyes started blurring.  
  
Dib looked at all the people calmly, trying to remember what Kree said to him about trying to forgive Zim and all the people who hated him. He wondered did these people see his suffering, his torture, his pain? Did they see he lost his dreams, hopes, and future? Did they see that he lost his father, his sister, his best friend in the whole entire world? Did they see he had lost everything? Did they see that he was going to die from evil? Did they see he was in sadness and loneliness?  
  
Then he figured it out. They saw every last bit that happened to him. They knew what happened to them. But they were heartless and brainwashed because of Zim. They didn't care if he died. And you know what? He didn't either anymore. There was nothing that was worth living for . . .  
  
Two guards chained Dib up while seven other guards got their laser guns ready.  
  
"Kill him." Zim ordered.  
  
Dib stared into Zim's eyes, glaring with utmost hatred. Zim, wearing a malicious grin, smirked at Dib and mouthed "prepare to die, Dib, I won". Dib turned away. He didn't want Zim's face to be the last thing he ever saw. So he turned and looked to Zim's left: Gaz. He sighed. The last thing, he decided, he would see would be Gaz's beautiful happy face.  
  
"Oh my God, he's looking at me." Gaz thought, her heart beating quicker than hawk's wings. She could hardly bear watching Dib suffer any longer. She tried to look away, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. Then, she saw Dib mouth something to her: "I love you". Gaz burst into tears.  
  
"Ready . . ."  
  
Zim looked at Gaz and then gasped. He expected her expression to be full of hatred and excitement but her eyes held love and pain and worry and she leaned forward staring at her brother, tears resting upon her cheeks.  
  
"No, this can't be! She's . . . She's . . . She's feeling for her brother! Gaz would never . . ."  
  
"Aim . . ."  
  
Gaz jumped up. "Wait! Hold your fire!" She jumped out of her seat and ran up to a guard and grabbed his gun.  
  
Zim stood up. "You swore your loyalty to the Earthen Empire and you promised to never help Prisoner #666A! It's time to prove your loyalty. Shoot Dib." He ordered.  
  
Gaz looked at Zim, then at her brother. Her brother's eyes seemed to say to her, "Come, on Gaz, just shoot me. It's better off this way." Zim looked at her with love but she still saw the evil in his heart.  
  
"Go with the Empire, shoot Prisoner #666A. He's caused you nothing but pain and sadness. Get him out of your life once and for all." Said one voice in her mind. But then another voice kept nagging her, "Could you really shoot your own brother, even for all the things he did to you in the past? Could you really shoot your own flesh and blood, your family?" Could she?  
  
Gaz pointed the gun to Dib's heart. She was going to do it. Dib smiled and he closed his eyes, thinking, finally, after all this pain, he can die. She trembled as she tugged at the trigger and then she stopped. In her mind was the scene of the basement. She saw all the pain she had seen before. Then she heard Dib's voice: "Gaz, out of all the people in my life, you're the one who caused me the most pain to me. And . . . And I still forgive you." Tears swelled up in her eyes. She lowered the gun.  
  
"No . . . I can't . . ."  
  
"Gaz . . . I must have heard wrong." Zim gasped and was anxious to hear that Gaz was still with him. "What did you really say?" Zim asked.  
  
"I said no, god dammit!" Gaz proclaimed. She looked at Zim. "Zim, I love you, but for Dib . . . . I feel a different kind of love. And I think for the second time in my life, one of those very rare moments that you hardly get from a stubborn girl like me, I'm going to stand with Dib." Gaz turned to Dib and slowly pulled the knife that rested in his chest. She threw it to the ground and hugged him. She didn't care that the blood on Dib's shirt got on hers. She just wanted to show Dib she cared.  
  
Dib stared at Gaz, trembling. "Gaz . . . Why?"  
  
Zim slumped back down in his chair. "Guards, seize her." He ordered effortlessly.  
  
The guards ran up to Gaz and grabbed her painfully but Dib kicked one of them, which left Gaz punching another. She was free. Gaz took out her keys and put the key into Dib's handcuffs.  
  
"Come on, open up." Gaz gritted her teeth. She jiggled the key left and right and finally unlocked it. "Got it! Let's go! Come on!" Gaz urged.  
  
She ran with Dib holding the gun and they ran to a deserted street.  
  
"Why did you save me back there? You could have been rid of me, you know it would make your life much easier." Dib questioned.  
  
"Do you always question everything? Listen, Dib, shut up! I still have the gun, if it makes you feel any better!" Gaz retorted.  
  
"I know, but I trust you." Dib smiled.  
  
Gaz looked at him but every time she did, she tried to look away. She couldn't bear the sight. She saw the years of his suffering and pain. He could hardly keep up because he was weak from being beaten and all his hunger. She almost cried when she looked at him.  
  
"So, this was your life as a rebel?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. And you, were you really happy with Zim?" Dib asked.  
  
Gaz blushed. "Maybe I was happy with Zim, but not with the things I was doing, okay? Hey, we both made mistakes."  
  
"Hey are you saying being a rebel is a mistake?"  
  
Zim loaded two guns. He looked up at the sky. "Even if it is one of the human weaknesses, Gaz, I love you. I'll never kill you." Then he gritted his teeth holding the other gun. "Dib, I will kill you."  
  
Gaz and Dib were running when all of a sudden, they heard-  
  
"There they are! Get them!" Zim yelled.  
  
"Let's split up, Dib! They can't chase both of us!" Gaz ordered.  
  
Gaz went to the left, and Dib, right. Zim carefully aimed the first gun at Gaz, and shot. Gaz felt something hit against her back and she fell to the ground.  
  
Dib ran over to Gaz. "Gaz? Gaz?" he shook her but she did not wake up. "No!" He cried and cried and held her in his arms. He glared at Zim. "You killed GAZ! You KILLED my sister! You KILLED her! You, you heartless monster! You never loved my sister!"  
  
Bursts of hatred like never before screamed in Zim's heart. He looked at Dib with detestation and hatred. "Take that back you worthless pathetic liar!" Zim shouted angrily.  
  
"Never! You killed Gaz! How could I ever take it back, Alien Scum! Your heart has nothing but hate! If it had something else, you would have never of killed Gaz!" Dib choked in his tears.  
  
"I did too love Gaz, human stinkbeast!" Zim hollered.  
  
"Then why did you kill her?"  
  
Zim whipped out another gun quick as lightning, not having to consider or think twice. "Prepare to die, Dib." And then he shot. Dib prepared himself for death after six years. Dib awaited the blow but he didn't feel anything. He looked at himself and saw that it had hit Kree's amulet, and the amulet wasn't damaged.  
  
Dib smiled. "It is lucky." He thought. He held Gaz's hand close to him. "It's . . . It's warm!" He shouted and leaned over to check her heart. "It's still beating! She's still alive!" He picked up Gaz with all his strength and carried her away.  
  
"Should we go after them?" A guard asked.  
  
"No, let them got." Zim sighed. "Maybe it's better this way." 


	12. Everything I've Missed

  
  
Dib had kept on running and running. Running with all his strength carrying his sister. He dared not stop. Even though he was weak, tired, and worn, he never stopped. He knew his sister had been through so much just for him. Gaz had never done that before and now he found his true love for his sister.  
  
It was dark and cold that night. It was better for him that way. He saw many houses but he didn't know which one to stop at. He took a deep breath, turned left and walked to the third house and knocked. A couple came out; their names were Mr. and Mrs. Serepeace.  
  
Mrs. Serepeace looked at Dib. She saw his worn and tired face. His clothes were ripped and torn and obviously he had long outgrown them. She saw part of his arms and legs covered with cuts. His eyes held sadness and pain. Her eyes grew teary just looking at him.  
  
"Please, my sister is close to dying. She needs to be cared for." Dib pleaded.  
  
Mr. Serepeace stared at Dib closely for awhile. "Aren't you Dib? That boy who started the rebellion?"  
  
"Um-"  
  
"It is him!" Mrs. Serepeace exclaimed.  
  
Dib looked down, knowing he was caught. "Okay, I confess, but please just care for my  
  
sister . . . She deserves to live her life and be free more than I do. Please don't report her."  
  
"We would never report you in and we would be glad to care for your sister. We're followers of the rebellion." Said Mrs. Serepeace.  
  
"We heard your speech six years ago and have been following every word of it. I have to say, I thought that a boy your age could never be such a strong and influenced leader. Dib, you are what this world needs."  
  
"Thank you . . . Thank you so much for caring for my sister . . ." Dib thanked them over and over again.  
  
"You look ill, yourself." Mr. Serepeace said while looking at him. "Why don't you rest too?"  
  
Dib shrugged. "Well, maybe just a bite to eat . . ."  
  
"A bite? You should have a whole meal! You look like you haven't eaten in a week!" She exclaimed.  
  
"I haven't. I guess that will be fine. Thank you very much." Dib smiled.  
  
Mrs. Serepeace went to the kitchen with her husband and started to cook.  
  
"Poor boy. I couldn't imagine all the years of suffering he went through." Said the man.  
  
Mrs. Serepeace finished up in a few minutes. She brought the meal to Dib. "Here you go." She said kindly. Dib finished quickly.  
  
"Thank you ever so much again. I'll be back to get Gaz and repay you, but I have some unfinished business to do. Goodbye." Dib got up and walked out the door.  
  
He walked to his hometown, which was not to far away. He found Kree's destructed basement and dug up all the things Kree had buried. He found clean bigger clothes and changed into them. (They were the same exact kind of clothes). He also found a new pair of glasses. He took his and her backpack and walked back to the town of Lincoln.  
  
Dib walked up to a store and went inside. He went up to the store manger.  
  
"Excuse me, but have you ever heard of anyone named Kree Sever?" Dib asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I think she's in that jail across the street." He replied.  
  
"Thanks." Dib walked to the jail and found a jail guard. "Excuse me, where can I find Kree Sever?" He asked.  
  
"Kree Sever? The line starts over there." The guard pointed.  
  
Dib looked to where the guard pointed to and saw a long line. Wondering what was going on, he lined up.  
  
"Come and see the last of the rebellion and throw a rock at her! Five dollars a rock!" The speaker announced.  
  
"What's going on?" Dib thought. It was very noisy. People were yelling, even children. He saw one man as he held a rock. He launched it and threw at her face. It her badly but she didn't seem to care. Then, a little boy came up, doing the same as the man. He almost cried at the sight. He thought it was barbaric and inhuman. Finally, it was his turn.  
  
"Five dollars?" Another guard demanded.  
  
"Here." Dib handed him the money.  
  
"You're lucky. You get the biggest rock this session!" The guard handed him the softball size rock.  
  
Dib looked at Kree. Kree was in chains, a chain one each of her hands. She too grew out of her clothes and had cuts, bruises and deep wounds. She was bleeding badly and had not received any proper healing. She was dirty and dust covered her face. Her old black straight hair was now tangled and longer than before and her glasses were broken. She had grown taller too, but she looked much skinnier than before. She coughed and coughed. She was sick and Dib felt like crying again as he looked at her. Then he saw her wearing his mother's earrings, still in perfect condition.  
  
"Has it really been six years?" He thought. He caught a glimpse of her eyes. "Her eyes haven't changed. Still full of warmth, love, strength, and confidence like they've always held." The fist with the rock in his hand tightened. He smashed the rock to the ground and everyone grew quiet.  
  
Kree looked up, confused. "It's Dib! It has to be!" She sang in her heart, but then she thought again. "No, I must be dreaming, or at least seeing an illusion. Dib was killed yesterday. My mind is playing tricks on me." She grimaced. "But why did he smash the rock?"  
  
Dib walked toward her and closer and closer. She put her head down. Dib came up to her, and hugged her. And then, he held her closer to him and kissed her.  
  
"What the . . . Who are you?" Kree trembled remembering the warmth that she had felt so long ago. She then tried to ignore it. "Have you come to humiliate me? Because if you have, humiliation is what I get every 3 weeks, so it doesn't have an affect." She glared.  
  
Dib smiled at her old spunk. "Don't tell me you don't remember me." Dib opened his trench coat a little more and showed her amulet. Tears started to come out of her eyes.  
  
"It's . . . It's you Dib! Dib! I knew you'd come back for me someday! I knew you'd keep your promise! Oh Dib! I've missed you so much!" she cried.  
  
"Me too, Kree. Me too." He hugged her again. She still brought warmth to him like always, he thought.  
  
"I had a tiny thought in my head that said that it was you when you came in. I grew a little more confident when you kissed me. Nobody kisses like you." She grinned.  
  
"Hey, that's Dib, the rebellion leader! Arrest him!" The head guard ordered. Dib quickly brought out a pick and started lock picking.  
  
"Hey . . ." Kree started.  
  
Dib opened her chains and freed her. "I'm still the world's best lock picker." He smiled. The guards started surrounding them. "Um, Kree?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Have you still got it?"  
  
"Yeah, even after six years of being imprisoned in this hell hole, yeah, I think I still got it." Kree replied confidently.  
  
Dib smiled. "Then 1, 2, 3!" They went into a knife hand block position and kicked. The knocked four guards down. Then, they punched the rest.  
  
"You stole my line!" Kree glared playfully.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Jump!" Kree shouted. They jumped and flipped over the guards and they started to run away.  
  
"Any you just stole mine." Dib grinned jokingly and they ran into the street.  
  
"I couldn't help it." She paused. "This reminds me of old times, back when we were eleven and twelve, ruining Zim's plans in Ms. Bitters class, remember?"  
  
Dib sighed. "Yes, I remember. Turn left here and go to the third house." They ran inside of the house and panted in the foyer. Kree almost collapsed but Dib held her back up. "We're back!" He shouted.  
  
Mr. Serepeace walked into the foyer. "I have some good news. Your sister woke up."  
  
Dib ran instantly into Gaz's room. "Gaz? Gaz?" He then saw her sitting up smiling at him. "Oh Gaz! I'm so glad that you're alive! I'm so happy to see you again!" Dib cried and they hugged.  
  
"Dib, I'm so happy to see you, too!" Gaz exclaimed. "My brother." She whispered. "I'll never doubt you again."  
  
"Gaz, you're my sister, I love you."  
  
Gaz smiled with tears of joy falling from her cheek. "I love you too, Dib."  
  
Kree walked in the room. "Hello, Gaz. Long time no see." She smiled.  
  
Gaz's eyes widened. "Kree? Oh my gosh, Kree!" Gaz ran to her and hugged her as Kree hugged her back. "Kree, I thought you were executed!"  
  
"Nope, I'm alive and I took all the suffering along with it to survive, but I'm so happy to see you all again!" said Kree.  
  
"Kree, look at your arms, legs, you face! You're scratched, bruised, and bleeding! Let me fix you up." Dib offered.  
  
"I think you're forgetting the routine. I fix your wounds first." Kree smiled, and she took out a cloth, warm water, and bandages. Dib took off his trench coat. Kree started to wash his wounds and bandage them. "Don't mind me, but do you know where Lara is?" She asked.  
  
"I heard that she is having a good career as a junior illustrator actually. Nothing bad happened to her, but I guess she wanted to forget about us." Dib replied.  
  
"So, what's happened to you these last six years?"  
  
Dib told Kree everything. He told her about the rebellion (which she already knew about) the jail, the beatings, the Basement, his conversations with Zim and Gaz, the execution event, how Gaz saved him, and how Kree's amulet saved him too.  
  
"I'm not that surprised that you became the spirit and the leader of the rebellion. I was happy when I found that out." Kree grinned.  
  
"I know I could have down better with you and Gaz at my side" Dib looked at her, her brown eyes too, full of years of pain and suffering. "Well, what happened to you?" Dib asked.  
  
Kree looked down as she started to wrap a bandage around Dib's arm. "Zim sent me to the Lincoln Jail, that you know. He came and offered me a position, and of course, I declined, so he told me he's make my jail conditions worse than yours. Every week, I would get a beating. Every three weeks, there was a day when people threw rocks at me. Every five weeks, there was a week when I would get no food. And a few times a month, Zim would come and tell me about some of your suffering. All the people I saw mocked me, teased me, taunted at me, it was just terrible. I really hated it! I felt like I was going to die, but just thinking about you, kept alive. At night, I would just lay down in my cold bed, and think that you were there, with me no matter what and just the thought of that, made me feel warm and loved." Kree told him.  
  
"Oh . . . Kree . . . We've both suffered terribly . . ."  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore! We're back together again, that's all that matters now!" Kree smiled warmly. Then, Dib pulled her close, and kissed her. She returned the kiss. "I love you." She whispered and looked into his deep brunette eyes.  
  
"I love you too." Dib whispered back. "Now let me heal your wounds."  
  
"You already have, your love is healing enough." Kree smiled.  
  
"You think so? Well, I'm not that satisfied, you still need some care. Now, let's start." Dib grinned as he got out the washcloth and bandages.  
  
Later on, Kree looked through the phone book. She turned page after page and finally she got what she needed and was satisfied. She told Dib and Gaz she was going out for a little while. Kree was thrilled that she didn't have to walk that far. She came to house number "5" on the street, Mission Goo Boulevard. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Lara's doing pretty good with herself, I guess. Now she has a house." Kree thought.  
  
The door opened and a familiar girl, 17 years old now, with her black hair and two long strands of hair on each side of her face was there.  
  
"Who are you?" Lara questioned, staring at the girl in raggedy clothes, who was very dirty. Her glasses were broken and her hair was extremely messy. Dirt smeared the girl's face. But something about her, she just had to remember.  
  
"Lara, come on, don't you remember me?" Kree weakly smiled.  
  
Lara's eyes became wide. "No, I don't. Even If I did, I don't want to remember." Lara turned away.  
  
"At least let me come in."  
  
"No! Get out of my house! I'll call the Earthen Empire! Go away!"  
  
Kree walked into Lara's house and closed the door. She caught a glimpse at a drawing that lay on a desk. She smiled. "So, you haven't changed. You still like to draw."  
  
"Look, whoever you are, you're crazy! You can't just barge into someone's house like that!" Lara yelled.  
  
"Lara, I missed you so much." Kree hugged Lara.  
  
Tears fell from Lara's cheek. She pushed Kree away from her. "Kree, get your hands off me! You jerk! Leave me alone! I want to forget you! I don't want to think about you! I don't want to remember any kind thing that you did for me! I hate you!" Lara sobbed.  
  
"So you do remember me."  
  
"Yeah, you're the jerk who left me, abandoned me to the guards. To jail. You let me live in the cruelest loneliness ever." Lara glared.  
  
"But I didn't! I looked everywhere for you. My one mistake was I didn't look for long enough. I was so worried about you when I was caught. I was! Lara, you're my sister. I'm sorry for leaving you1" Kree exclaimed.  
  
"I don't care! I don't want you! That's why I never came to the jail! I wanted to abandon you, like you did to me! I wanted to abandon every thought, every memory of you! Zim showed me the real truth!" Lara sobbed.  
  
"We can start over, Lara. I'll always be with you. Please, Lara. All I want is to be together again. To be a family again. Please." Kree begged.  
  
"No! Get out of my house! Leave me alone!"  
  
"Lara, please don't make me leave!"  
  
"GET THE HELL OUT!" Lara pushed her to the door. "It's too late! You had your chance a long time ago! Think of it this way: we're the two worst sisters in the world and the only thing you should do is just forget it.  
  
Kree was silent and finally sighed. "I guess your right." She opened the front door and walked out. She closed the door and started walking away.  
  
"She's gone forever now." Lara thought. "I'll never see her again." Then, the tears just streamed down her face like a rain fall. Lara opened the door and ran out of the house. She ran and ran until she caught sight of Kree. "KREE!" Lara called as loud as she could.  
  
Kree turned around and Lara hugged her. Kree hugged her back. "Lara." A tear came down Kree's cheek.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kree! I just pushed you way just like I did years ago. I missed you so much, Kree. I just want to be with my sister." Lara cried.  
  
"It's okay, Lara." Kree comforted her. "I'm here."  
  
"I just don't want to be lonely again."  
  
Kree looked at her. "We'll never be lonely again. I promise. As soon as I finish my mission-"  
  
"Mission? You mean you're still against Zim? You're the one who doesn't change! You'll never be able to stop Zim! He's too powerful! Why can't you just live under a different identity, stay with me, and just live in peace?" Lara questioned.  
  
"This isn't peace Lara! I have so many people who are counting on me! My friends! The world!"  
  
"How about your sister? Isn't she important?"  
  
"Lara, I promise I'll come back no matter what. Just please, don't go after me. Please just stay here and be safe." Kree pleaded.  
  
"No, I want to come with you!"  
  
"Lara, you have to stay."  
  
Lara was silent for awhile. At last she hugged Kree again and started to cry. "Promise?"  
  
"I promise, Lara. Good bye." Kree smiled with tears in her eyes and started walking to the Serepeace's house.  
  
"Good bye." 


	13. Planning Life and Death

  
  
Kree took a shower in the morning and changed into bigger clothes. She brushed her hair and upgraded her laptop and all her other equipment. She walked downstairs to the dining room and sat down for breakfast.  
  
Dib dug through his backpack for his emergency money. He found $100. "I guess it's enough to repay them he though." He walked into the kitchen with the money. He saw Mrs. Serepeace cooking and Mr. Serepeace reading the newspaper. "Sir, here's the money for caring for my sister and a promise that if we are caught, your names will not be mentioned." Dib handed the money to him.  
  
"Thank you very much, but we'd be glad to help the leader of the rebellion anytime." Mr. Serepeace replied.  
  
"Thank you so much for your kindness, and all that you've done for us." Dib thanked and walked into the dining room. There was Kree and Gaz waiting for him. He had been thinking all night, and he had a decision. He sat down and decided to tell them the news. He sat down next to Kree and Gaz. "Today, I'm going to Zim, alone." Dib started and then paused. "Only one of us will live."  
  
Kree dropped her mouth. "You wouldn't dare! That was not in the plans we made seven years ago! You know that! Our plan was to bring him on our side!" Kree shouted angrily.  
  
"What can we do? It's too late, Kree! Zim has the Earth! He has the power! He would never, never, NEVER throw it all away!" Dib argued.  
  
Kree paused for a moment and smiled. "Dib, your always doubting and questioning every possibility! You haven't changed at all!"  
  
"And you, always making dreams and the impossible, real. You haven't changed either. I stopped believing about that when Zim told me you were killed . . ."  
  
"I stopped believing too! But . . . When you walked into that jail, I must have sworn that I was in a dream, but it was real! You showed me that my beliefs were true. The impossible became real! There is nothing in the world that can stop us from trying to make the world the way it used to be!" Kree exclaimed, and then she paused. "I'm going with you." She declared.  
  
"No! You'd get hurt!" Dib disagreed.  
  
"Who said I didn't know it was going to be dangerous? Besides, you would be having all the fun! Dib, I just don't want to be separated again! I can't bear to live the rest of my life without you! Kree cried.  
  
Tears started coming to Dib's eyes too. "I couldn't either." They hugged. "Well, fine, you can come." Dib gave in.  
  
"Well, if you're going, I'm going." Gaz proclaimed.  
  
"But-" Dib started.  
  
"I'M GOING! SO BE QUIET! THIS IS MY BUSINESS TOO!" Gaz yelled.  
  
Kree paused for a moment. "Vouloir, cest pouvoir." She said.  
  
Dib smiled. "I thought I would have never been happier to hear her old French quotes." He thought.  
  
"What does that mean?" Gaz asked.  
  
"Where there's a will, there's a way." She replied.  
  
"I guess there's plenty of wills . . ." Dib shrugged.  
  
"And I've just got a way!" Kree smiled and she told them her plan.  
  
Mrs. Serepeace brought in breakfast and they all ate. When they finished, they said good bye to the Serepeaces and started on their way. 


	14. Falling to A Human Weakness

  
  
Zim was in his office thinking about Dib's and Gaz's escape. "Should I go after them? Or should I just leave them? Should I kill Kree? What should I do?" He asked himself over and over.  
  
"Do de do do do de do de de do do!" GIR sang while drinking his chocolate bubble gum. "Come on master, you look sad, why don't you dance?"  
  
"I'm not in the mood for dancing, GIR, just leave me alone!" Zim yelled.  
  
"Do a little dance!" GIR begged.  
  
Zim sighed. "Do, de do de do." He kicked his legs doing GIR's dance. GIR began to smile. A guard suddenly walked in on them dancing. Zim immediately stopped dancing. "What are you doing?! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!" Zim glared.  
  
"I'm sorry, Highest Zim, but there is three to see you, sir." The guard apologized.  
  
"Send them in at another time, I'm busy."  
  
"They say it's urgent."  
  
"Fine, Send them in." Zim gave the command. Then, he saw three people walk in. He gasped as he saw Dib, Kree, and Gaz walk in. "Guards! Arrest them!" He ordered. The guards rushed in and grabbed Dib, Kree, and Gaz.  
  
"Before you take Gaz away, she would like to talk to you! Please let her talk to you!" Kree demanded.  
  
"Well, well, well, Kree. Did you enjoy the Lincoln Jail?" Zim smirked.  
  
"Not as much as I'll like this one, perhaps." She answered.  
  
"You're still quick witted. You and Dib have changed at all. You're still your miserable, stupid, selves."  
  
"I haven't heard a flattering compliment like that from you in a while." Kree smirked.  
  
"Just talk to Gaz." Dib gritted his teeth.  
  
"Fine, I will." Zim glared. Then he whispered into the ear of the head guard. "Beat Dib and Kree with all your strength." He ordered. The head guard smiled and he told the guards to take them to the prison. They dragged Dib and Kree away. Zim walked out onto his balcony looking away from Gaz. Gaz followed him out.  
  
"Zim . . ." She whispered lovingly.  
  
"Why do you want to talk?" Zim sneered.  
  
"Why don't you want to talk?" Gaz asked as she stood next to him.  
  
"Because . . . Because you hate me." Zim confessed, now having tears in his eyes. "Inferior tears! Crying makes you weak!" He thought.  
  
"I don't hate you! I still love you! Even after you've sent my father away, hurt my brother, my friend, and me, I still forgive you! Kree taught Dib to forgive you and me! Dib taught me to forgive you!" Gaz exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, you're, just saying that . . ." Zim snickered.  
  
Gaz held her left wrist out and showed Zim her bracelet. "Remember when you gave me this bracelet on the beach 7 years ago? I never took it off."  
  
"Why not?" Zim looked away."  
  
"Zim, you were my first friend! Even if it was part of one of your schemes, you were my friend! You showed me love!"  
  
"You humans and love." Zim glowered.  
  
"You are important to me, Zim. That's why I want to show you love."  
  
"You humans talk about love being the most wonderful feeling in the world, but I watch Dib and Kree, they look like they're in pain, when they still loved each other when they were separated. Love is poison that puts you in pain and suffering, I've learned."  
  
"Love can be painful. Dib and Kree have suffered for six years, because of love. When they were reunited, you should have seen how happy they were. Zim, I want you to be happy for once in your life. Zim, to put things simply, I love you." Gaz smiled warmly.  
  
Pain and suffering is an icicle that sits in your heart. It puts you in loneliness, darkness, and despair. But that moment, the icicle sitting on Zim's heart, melted away. He burst into the tears he could hold back no longer.  
  
"Gaz . . . I love you too . . . I don't want to cause you any pain. Here I am talking about the weakness of love, when it is the happiness that I've never felt in my whole life. I thought I lost you when you escaped with Dib, but I was wrong. Gaz, I never want to leave you!" Zim cried. Zim held her in his arms, and they kissed.  
  
"Zim . . ." Gaz smiled.  
  
"Aw, it's a happy romantic ending!" GIR exclaimed. "Now we need Dib and Kree to kiss . . ."  
  
"DIB AND KREE? Oh no! I forgot! Quickly! We've got to get to the jail!" Zim yelled. Zim, Gaz, and GIR rushed out the door and started running to the jail on the first floor . . . 


	15. Epilogue

⃟  
  
Dib woke up violently, as if he had a nightmare. He looked all around him. He was in his room! Everything was exactly the same!  
  
"Was that all just a dream? No, I'm still 18." He thought  
  
Dib got dressed and ran downstairs. "Gaz?"  
  
"Dib!" she shouted. She ran to Dib and hugged him.  
  
"I can't believe it, we're actually home . . . Wait, where's dad?" Dib asked.  
  
"Downstairs in the lab. Just like he always used to be." Gaz smiled.  
  
"Do you think I could go down and, well you know," Dib turned red. "Hug him?"  
  
"You know how he is. Same guy he's always been. REALLY busy with work, but can't find so much as a minute to spend time with us." Gaz grimaced. "But at least he's alive."  
  
"Do you wanna go to Kree and Zim's house?"  
  
"Sure, let's go!" Gaz exclaimed.  
  
Dib and Gaz walked out the door and through the streets. It was all the same. He saw the same people and places. Even the annoying and the mean were still there. Dib felt a joy he had never felt before walking down the street. They finally reached Kree's house. Dib knocked on the door. Kree opened it and saw Dib.  
  
"Kree?"  
  
"Dib!" They hugged each other for a long time. "We did it. We made peace with Zim." She whispered.  
  
"And you made the impossible, real, once again!" Dib smiled. "Is Lara-"  
  
"She's in the living room, watching TV, while drawing a picture. I also might want to add that she's eating potato chips. Some things just never change." Kree grinned.  
  
"I guess you're right." Gaz grinned. She pulled out her Game Slave 2.  
  
"Does she remember?" Dib asked.  
  
Kree winced a little. "No, she doesn't. Yeah, I wish she did, but I guess it's the way is has to be and is meant to be. Keeps things a little safer for her sake."  
  
"Stephanie?"  
  
"Yup. She's here too. I don't know how I could live without her."  
  
"Come on, let's go to Zim's house." Gaz urged.  
  
They all walked over to Zim's house. The lawn gnomes did not bother them as they walked up to Zim's door. They knocked on the door. Zim opened it and smiled.  
  
"Hi Gaz. Hi Dib, Hi Kree." Zim grinned.  
  
"Zim!" Gaz shouted as she hugged him. GIR walked out too and gave a hug to Gaz.  
  
"I can't believe we finally did it . . . We finally have real peace . . ." Kree smiled.  
  
"I guess you can say, "Mission Accomplished." Dib joked.  
  
"Anyway," Kree started but Dib pulled her close to him and kissed her.  
  
"Ooooooooooooooooooo." Gaz and Zim sang in unison.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking." Kree scoffed.  
  
Dib and Kree started to glare at them, but they were turning red.  
  
"You're absolutely right, Kree." Zim said. He pulled Gaz towards him and they kissed too. Now Dib and Kree smiled.  
  
"A happy ending!" GIR sang.  
  
"Hey, do you wanna go to that ice cream place?" Zim asked.  
  
"Definitely!" They both replied.  
  
"Race ya!" Gaz yelled and laughed as she started to run away.  
  
"Not so fast!" Kree grinned as she too ran away.  
  
"Ice cream! Ice cream!" GIR shouted.  
  
"Come on, Dib, let's go." Said Zim.  
  
"Even thought I'm not going to turn you in, I've still won." Dib smirked.  
  
"And how?" Zim rolled his eyes.  
  
"Cause I'm going to beat you to the ice cream parlor!" Dib laughed.  
  
"That's what you think! GIR! Take me there!" Zim ordered as he held onto GIR.  
  
"Okey dokey!" Gir yelled as he started going and stopped.  
  
"What happened to the fuel? How could you run out of fuel so fast?" Zim demanded.  
  
"I had to make room for the tuna!" GIR took out a tuna sandwich and started eating it.  
  
Dib laughed and began to run away. "I guess I won!"  
  
Zim sighed but then he smiled. "I guess I'll have to race the human way . . 


End file.
